To be a Suoh
by Ciel'sxBlackxDiamond
Summary: Tamaki finds himself faced with a difficult situation when he is forced by his grandmother to find a suitable woman to act as his date for one night during an important business event. When he ends up asking Haruhi, she accepts, but falling in love was not part of the plan.


A/N: So this will be the first story I post on my new account. I decided to take a break from writing on my first one and start fresh. Just seemed like something good to do.

This will be my first Ouran multi chapter story. My other ones have all been little one shots so far.

So without further adieu, I hope ya'll enjoy my story!

Summary: Tamaki finds himself faced with a difficult situation when he is forced by his grandmother to find a suitable woman to act as his date for one night during an important business event. When he ends up asking Haruhi, she accepts, but falling in love was not part of the plan. Takes place after the Ouran Fair.

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, it would have been a hell of a lot longer and we would have seen some fluffy TamaHaru love by now.

* * *

If Tamaki had anything to be happy for, it was that Summer vacation was just around the corner. One more week and he would be free from the troublesome duty of studying for the next exam. No more worrying about being the top student in his class. He could lounge about his home or spend his days on peaceful walks with Antoinette. He felt bad for having to leave the poor dog alone for so long during the day. He could spend some time with her for the summer.

After the host club had ended for the day, he had been the last one to leave the music room, not long after Haruhi had left to go home. She had been happier recently, dare he say, more playful, when around the guests. He was starting to think those devilish doppelgängers were starting to rub off on her. He would have none of that! He was the daddy so it was his job to protect his little girl!

..._little girl._

Was it still so right for him to call her that? Everyone was always saying how he should really quit the family act. He even thought it was beginning to get a bit old. He was going into his last year of school after all. He supposed he really did need to grow up. Hunny and Mori were going to graduating this year. They were already loosing two of the club members.

Walking through the silent halls of the prestigious academy, Tamaki was deep in thought about the future of the host club. Next year, when he and Kyoya would graduate, the only remaining members would be Haruhi and the Hitachiin twins. There was no way the club would be able to survive financially. No doubt though Haruhi would be good in handling the budget, but would the club really still hold strong after everyone had left?

Making his way to his awaiting limo, Tamaki paid no mind to the odd and concerned look his driver sent his way. Usually, the blonde teen would greet him happily even if he was having a bad day. Saying nothing, the driver shut Tamaki's door, and made his way quickly to the driver's side. The ride back to Suoh mansion number two was silent and Tamaki seemed to still be off in a distant daydream.

Finally arriving home, Tamaki was snapped out of his thoughts when the driver had spoken up and announced their arrival. Sitting for a minute to realize this, Tamaki smiled at the man and thanked him. Getting out of the car, the blonde made his way up the front doors which were opened right away upon his arrival by two young and pretty maids. Shima was there to greet him like always.

"Welcome home master Tamaki. I trust you had a good day?" The old maid asked as usual.

"Oh, yes I did. In fact I think I'll take Antoinette for a walk today." He made his way to his room, his good mood seemed to be returning.

"I'm afraid you will have to reschedule your walk. Your grandmother has requested your presence at the main house." And just like that, his good mood was gone.

"What?" Tamaki stopped in his tracks and turned back towards the old woman. Had he heard right?

"Your grandmother wants to meet with you. Your father will be there as well." Shima turned to look Tamaki in the eye, letting him know this was a serious matter.

"What did she say she wanted to speak about?" The teen tilted his head in a confused and cute way causing several young maids in the room so swoon over how adorable he was.

"I wasn't told any of the details however, I had been instructed to have you leave when you got home. You better dress yourself quick then. The car will be waiting for you master Tamaki." With that, the old maid turned to go into the kitchen, the few young maids following after her.

Giving a tired sigh, the blonde made haste and quickly went to change and freshen up. He had to make sure he was highly presentable for if his grandmother found anything wrong with the way he looked, he was sure some serious punishment will follow. If his father was going to be there as well, he most certainly didn't want to embarrass him.

Taking only ten minutes to wash up and dress, Tamaki gave himself a once over in the mirror. He had decided on a light beige suit with a sky blue dress shirt and matching blue tie. He made sure his brown dress shoes were spotless and shined. His hair was combed and neat and he had made sure to brush his teeth extra clean and was now eating a mint.

Heading down to the main foyer and having Shima approve of his attire, Tamaki headed out to the waiting car and they drove a few blocks away to the main Suoh estate. During the ride, Tamaki was thinking about what his grandmother wanted to tell him. He knew it was very important if his father was going to be there.

Arriving twenty minutes later, Tamaki was greeted by the main estate's head butler and was taken immediately toward the study/library. The butler entered the room telling Tamaki to wait outside for a moment. After a minute, the butler gave the approval for Tamaki to come in.

"Hello grandmother. How has your day been?" Walking up the cherry wood desk, Tamaki began with a complement hoping to start this off on a good note.

"Sit." Was the only words that escaped Shizue Suoh's mouth. Cold and uptight as usual, she was standing facing the large window behind the desk. Tamaki took a seat in the black leather chair beside him.

"Tamaki, we asked that you come here today to speak of an important matter." This time the voice belonged to Yuzuru.

"Hello father." Tamaki greeted the man in a calm way as the elder walked up to stand beside his son's chair. Shizue had decided now to face her son and grandson, taking a seat in the large chair and began explaining her reason for this meeting.

"Tamaki, as you know Yukawa Corporations is hosting their grand dinner party in one month on the 28th of July to celebrate the merging with a few of America's finest clothing companies. Of course we will be attending this event, after all, we need to keep up appearances. It has come to my attention that most of the families attending have sons and daughters who are courting or already engaged to heirs of other wealthy families. unfortunately, since you have decided to go against my wishes in marrying Lady Eclair, you have once again brought shame to the family. Do you have any idea how it looks in the eyes of the public for us to have rejected a benefiting deal with Grand Tonner?" Her voice had become harsh as she cast cold, hard eyes upon the illegitimate heir. After a minute, she had held back on the cold glare, and resumed her calm demeanor. "At this point I have no choise but to pick a temporary date for you, and with luck, a future wife." She noticed the solemn look in her grandsons eyes but he held his mask in place. "However, your father has convinced me to let this be a test for you. I have decided to let you pick any woman of your choice. However, there are a few conditions that you must agree to. First of all, I will not allow just any woman to go with you to this event. She must be well-educated, well-mannered, and she must not be shy in public. I will give you till the end of this week to make your decision which gives you five days. If you fail to show that you can handle this simple task, then I shall have a suitable woman picked for you. If you do manage to find a girl, then I ask that you bring her here for me to approve. You should be thankful to your father for this opportunity. I hope I have made myself clear to you Tamaki."

"Yes ma'am. I understand perfectly fine." The teen had made sure to pay attention to everything his grandmother said. He was also greatly surprised about her offer to him and tha fact that she is trusting him to not mess this up. "And thank you father for letting me do this on my own. I promise I'll do this right and I wont disappoint you." The blonde stood and turned to his father, giving a small smile hoping his father would return it. unfortunately that wasn't the case. Yuzuru had just kept his stern expression and placed a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I know you wont Tamaki. remember, choose wisely. You may go." Yuzuru let go of the boy's shoulder and turned to face his mother as his son left without another word, looking just a little disappointed at the lack of the returned affection.

Minutes passed in silence as Shizue sat thinking in her seat. Yuzuru had taken his own seat in the chair Tamaki had been occupying.

"So, do you think he will succeed?" The question came out in a rather low tone from Yuzuru.

"Knowing him, I doubt it. However, your son is full of surprises. I still do not approve of him Yuzuru. We shall see." And with that, the silence resumed.

Meanwhile, as Tamaki sat in the car on the drive back home, he couldn't help the feeling of happiness that his grandmother may be accepting him. Even if it was just in the slightest, even if she still hated him with a passion, this was a start.

Along with the happy feeling, there was another feeling he was dealing with at the moment. It was the dreaded feeling of doubt.

Could he really do this? Or will it end miserable failure?

That night, Tamaki went to sleep with his heart filled with mixed emotions and one thought.

_'Who am I going to pick?'_

* * *

A/N: So! Tell me what ya'll think of my first chapter. ^_^ I know there isn't much dialogue in here but there will be much more character interactions starting next chapter, which I already have typed out.

Reviewers get virtual cupcakes!


End file.
